FORSAKEN
by windlight
Summary: Post Apocalyptic land of CAMELOT. Camelot is dying. Morgana has won. Arthur had fallen in battle at Camlann. Merlin's whereabouts are unknown. The knights have disappeared and…Queen Guinevere is awaiting. Judgment Day at its finest….


DISCLAIMER: Do not own MERLIN BBC, nor NIGHTWISH.

Based on : NIGHTWISH - FORSAKEN

AU/AR Fanfic

SUMMARY: Post Apocalyptic land of CAMELOT. Camelot is dying.Morgana has won. Arthur had fallen in battle at Camlann. Merlin's whereabouts are unknown. The knights have disappeared and…Queen Guinevere is awaiting her retribution.

Judgment Day at its finest….

.

.

**FORSAKEN**

.

.

**Now the day has come**

**We are forsaken this time…**

**-NIGHTWISH**

.

.

Long chocolate wavy locks, cascaded down a petite young woman's back, swaying subtle with the light movements of her body. Clear deep cinnamon orbs gleamed like amber, catching the small light that the descending sun had to offered through a window at the far right corner.

Gracefully, she sets to her knees, as if in repentance, her lengthily elegant ivory white knitted gown, gathered before and around her, like a snow blanket melting before spring.

Grasping her hands together, she stilled and began a silent prayer, her full lips moving fervently.

"Old Mother grant me the strength…."

"To keep on going and to defy….."

"This fate…..that has been chosen for me….."

"For I will await the Day of Reckoning to see…"

Crystal tears rolled down pale gold cheeks, bowing her head a little lower, clasping a wedding ring around her left finger.

" For I wait… the day for Judgment to Pass…."

.

.

ooOoo

.

.

Dusk was settling, and soon night was peeking out of its box wanting to play. Tonight, was all about fun, feasts, and dancing. Camelot wasting away, being milked dry to the bone, now that she gained to rule, lifting the band on magic, was like a dam waiting for the waters to be released.

Where now a witch is a Queen.. a Queen is a Witch.

She smirks, reversing the play of words.

"I have won…this is mine…_all mine, _well not all_…yet_." she whispers, and a brief set of defiant dark brown orbs flash before her vision. She places that last thought away in the recess of her mind, as she walks into the main entry way to the once High Councils room, now decorated in drabs of dark greens, blacks, and grays, long gone were the bright hues of gold, silver, blue, and the famous scarlet RED.

'_Good_,' she minds '_what an eyesore, those colors were.'_

She waltz in like she owns everything-_which she does now_- and strolls to the head of the room, passing every lowly person, bowing down to her in acknowledgement.

She smirks and arrogantly announces a few words, "Carry on."

In an instant every being in the room commences and carries on there idle chatter, with rambunctious behavior, and promiscuous ways. She scans the room for new faces, her eyes catching sight of a young man, tall blonde brown headed, muscular in a lean sense of way, very handsome. Not fully her type, but he will do. She smiles predatorily at her new target, before something catches her attention.

The witch turns her head to one of the open glass windows, staring fore longing upon the outside, watching a fallen star, shine bright before its gleaming glow grew dull and disappeared.

"Hum." she mumbles, before giving a second thought. She later sets out to explore whatever comes first to her, whether be her territory, her freedom, or her pleasure.

Her pleasure always won first…

Twinkling green eyes shine, as her deep red scarlet lip's tease the young gentleman's mouth, she has now claim. She laughs huskily, hearing the clinking of glass and laughter of those around her gathered at one of her many meaningless gorged feasts. A hand creeps to her thigh and her attention reverts back to the man before her dazed and breathless with want for her.

Her lips curl, in a wicked smile.

Saxon or Druid, they are all the same to her.

_Her people_-she thinks smiling that in some way she has accomplished a great feat in being able to allow her kind to roam with no fear. Here, she is Queen, _rightfully so_, with her half brother dead, and no other natural "Rivals" to challenge her, she has molded and turned Camelot into what she would call them the "The Glorious Years."

Keeping her sights set upon the young man, she tugs at his hard hands, issuing a silent command for him to follow her to one of the many Castle's chambers, preferably the former "ONCE AND FUTURE KING AND QUEEN'S Quarters."

"Come Accolon..." she whispers, tugging the muscular man, she just met along her side.

.

.

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

She hastily opens the heavy door pushing the young dirty blonde man against it, tugging at the clothing and armor he adorns. He is very receptive to her fever hot kisses and her bold wantonness.

His armor comes off and then his trousers and shirt all while his own hands caress and explore the witches thin body, removing her of her dark black gown.

She stands before him naked, pale and slim. She seductively sways her hips, and grabs his hand to lead him towards the bed.

He pushes her on the bed, as she gets on all fours, he slaps her ass, diving on top of her, grasping her small but firm breast from behind. She gasps and giggles, wiggles out of his hold and turns on her back to face him. He smirks before lowering to capture a pert nipple, which he succeeds and tugs it a little making the pale priestess moan. He continues his ministrations, seeing how she loves ever bit, and he is silent for a bit.

That is until a flash of intricate white and gold, entrap his attention.

"The…. hell?" He breathily questions, realizing that they are not the only ones in the room alone. "There's..ugh…" he groans.

Across the enormous bed, closed eyes, kneeling on her knees, amongst feathery red pillows, is a beautiful golden beauty, trapped in fancy silver bars, similar to a parakeets bird cage in the far corner of the expanse chambers. He calls out to her, "Hey," but he feels the sinful lips of the High Witch caress his neck to lick his jaw, ignoring his words. His eyes do not stray though from the beauty that is before them.

Long dark, wavy dark chocolate curls that look like perfect silk ribbons, golden skin tone that glitters where light hits her. Pink lush full lips, long lashes, perfect and full. A sinful curvy yet thin body wrapped in a bodice gown of knitted ivory white. She is stunning to look at, like an exquisite jewel, and it's something about her that draws his undivided attention. She is very beautifully, a regal air about her in fact, if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was a "HOLY MAIDEN" sent from the GODS above- _only to be capture-_and detained by Morgana.

He feels a harsh tug on his fair head.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP and DO NOT QUESTION!" Morgana whispers hotly, biting his collar bone.

"But who is she-" he manages to grunt, before he feels her grab his shaft hard .He lets his grey eyes tear away from the glimpse of gold splendor, to scheming twinkling green stones.

I said SHUT UP! That is not your concern!" she hisses, ignoring his words, as she kisses him hard, animalistic even. "Any more stupid fucking words utter out of this mouth, and I will fucking kill you, NOW FUCK ME!" she cries, as he could only nod and resume his advances.

So the witch and the young man continue their foreplay, all while he snatches quick glances of the young woman alone in the iron silver cage.

When the two bodies were at their highest peak, he knew the Witch was at her climax, judging from her cunt clamping down hard on his own swollen member and her harsh cries.

The next words that were ushered from her mouth would have stumbled him to stop, but he was so far into the sex, that he let it pass, but the Witch seemed to be calling out to the woman in the silver cage. If he knew any better it seemed the Priestess got louder when she presumed the other woman was watching her.

"DO NOT KEEP YOUR EYES CLOSED GWENNN! OPEN THEM, WATCH MEE!" she moans as she bounces and impales herself over and over again on the foreigners cock. "WATCH ME-ONLY ME GWEN-WATCH ME IN ALL MY GLORY, GWENNN!" she cries in pleasure as the mercenary thrusts his hips from behind, and Morgana is crying in pleasure sobbing, screaming as he goes faster, harder, rougher. The High Witch's screams reach a crescendo and she climaxes with large amounts of her juices spurting everywhere, soaking upon the bed, the sheets, the pillows, the mattress-the sacred bed of the former King(her half brother) and Queen's marital chambers.

"GUIENEVEREEEE!" she sobs in pleasure rubbing her hand all over the running juices. "This is for you," she whisper hoarsely, before laughing haughtily. The young man grunts and pulls out falling to the bed, spilling his seed everywhere else. His breathing harsh and he eyes both women.

He notes the women in ivory still quiet and unmoving. He also notices that not once did she respond to any of the witches jabs or taunts, in fact the beautiful beauty ignored the attention of the High Priestess. He strained his ear, at first he mistakenly thought she was quiet, but in reality the beautiful beauty hummed a low tone.. a small hymn, probably to get her by, he thinks.

He begins to contemplate, watching the witch laughing to herself, while rolling on the filthy bed, his eyes then look on the other beauty across the room.

'_Guinevere_…' he repeats to himself inwardly.

He knows now what must be done.

.

.

**ooOoo**

.

.

Guinevere is soon growing weary.

The former Queen never did open her eyes, but manages to keep a stoic expression on her face. It was times like these when Morgana decided to bring a "toy" to play with to the chambers, did Gwen started to perfect the art of zoning one's mind afar. Sometimes, she thinks Morgana does this to get a rise out of her, to show her that even with Arthur's passing, she will continue to defile, demean him in anyway. Or that she can not accept the fact Gwen chose Arthur over her. God, knows how many times she ignored Morgana's taunts. She doesn't know why the witch still keeps her alive, a long time ago they were friends, yes but now they were just jailor and prisoner.

So, Guinevere does what she can to pass her time in this hell hole of a dungeon. She hums a small tune, a small song that she used to sing to Arthur and hoped one day to pass to her children when she had any. Though a piece of her saddens, deep down inside she is brimming with hatred, hurt, and…anger. She feels a little of herself cry inside wondering how long will she have to tolerate this, how long must she endure it. She has already tried to kill herself, by any means, starve, hold her breath, suffocate herself, but it seemed Morgana, was hell bent with keeping her alive, so far she prevented all of Guinevere "outs."

And though The once Queen of Hearts can only maintain her stance, and lucky enough not to witness the debauchery happening before her, her only solace was to drown out the vulgar cries and grunts, by humming a soft melody.

.

.

**ooOoo**

.

.

She awakes in mid day, and turns on her stomach, the young mercenary she took to bed is still asleep at her side, breathing softly, and she smirks slightly remembering the wonderful pleasure he has given her. She smiles. She had liked how he had performed in bed and decides to keep him as a lover/toy.

She softly laughs at her thoughts, and flips on her back, to greet her most favorite "Pet." Her own personal lark.

Her eyes scan across the room, to see her beautiful captive, laying on her side curled in a half way fetal position, amongst the deep red pillows. She is facing away from the direction of the bed, her glorious curls spread around her like silk. Morgana cant help but think how beautiful the former servant…or friend is… laying there elegantly dress as Morgana kept her-in bright colors, wasting away her time between humming and laying in that fetal position upon the velvet red sheets and pillows.

The witch grunts, getting out of bed stark naked and bare footed, without a care, she strolls to the golden caged beauty and stands before her.

She softly taps the closed bars.

"Good Morning my Lady, did you enjoy the entertainment I brought in yesterday. I made sure he put up quite a show," she snickers, "But alas," she looks back to the bed before turning back to the former Queen, "I think he is slightly worn out and needs a little rest, oh but don't' worry he will be up to par again tonight. Maybe this time you'll like to join us or just me..." she whispers seductively eyeing the brunette with the golden skin.

"Morgana…" Queen Guinevere voices low, that even Morgana has to strain her hearing to catch her words. The former Queen of Hearts still faces away from her, her voice almost inaudible, "I hope in time, whatever _HIGHER POWER _you believe in will….will show you mercy towards the end."

This angers Morgana, that she scowls and bangs her hands not once but twice, hard upon the silver cage sounding out loud bell like chimes that echo the room, making Gwen sit up and confront Morgana, making the Mercenary wake up from the commotion.

"I don't believe in a higher power, _GWEN_, only in the _OLD RELIGION _and _MYSELF_!"

Well, In any case I pray Mother…will give you a swif-"

"SHUT UP!" she sneers, her pretty face going dark for a moment. " Don't upset me now you 'BITCH' you won't like me when I have to force correction upon you. You belong to me, NOW! I take care of YOU… YOU! Just be glad it wasn't your dead body out there in a field rotting away like your fucking dead husband was."

The words spoken this time angered the last Pendragon and this is one Guinevere cannot ignore. Without warning she lunges at Morgana, ripping at her dark locks, catching her off guard, luckily for the witch, the bars held the feral former Queen back, yet Morgana did not go unscathed.

Three jagged lines of crimson began to form on the High Priestess right pale cheek, she looks to Gwen's hand and see's a slight bit of her coarse locks, entangled within her fingers.

"I should kill you…for defying me." she glares at Gwen who is heaving deep breaths, glaring back just the same, and for once Morgana can see the hatred brimming underneath the surface of those dark earth orbs.

"Then why don't you just go ahead and do it?" she retaliates, not caring anymore, " I a not afraid." she spat.

Morgana smiles, feeling the slight warm liquid run down her cheek towards her chin, beneath her jaw. She slightly wipes the blood on her hands, glancing down on her own fingers before licking the warm ooze, and running her hands through her hair attempting a poor fix, as if the attack was nothing.

This display does not intimidate Guinevere who is still watching the witch with narrow eyes. This only amuses her, she knows Gwen will do everything in her power to defy her and that's what made her desire her more. Her strong sense of will. She should have known that Arthur's beloved "bitch" was still loyal to him. Well, that was going to change, she had to force Gwen to remember she belonged to Morgana first, before Arthur ever claimed her. She will make sure Gwen remembered that, even if she kept her locked up here forever.

The High Priestess sneers. "I will have you,"

Gwen ignores her comment, her eyes still flashing anger and hurt. "The only way you will ever have me is my dead body."

"My dear Gwen," she laughs, "I will break you… and before you know it… you will be begging me to love you." were her last remarks, before she stormed out, grabbing her green robe to cover herself, shouting orders to the maids.

"YOU WILL BE MINE, GUINEVERE! BODY and MIND!" she hears Morgana roar down the hall, the doors slamming.

"NEVER!" Gwen lets out an angry shout, and falls to her knees, sobbing, finally releasing her emotions. "NEVER!" She cries out her frustration, destroying the decorative pillows that littered her silver cage floor.

Maids rushed in changing out the sheets, tidying up the place, placing food and water for the caged woman but still paying no heed to young man. So the young mercenary, temporarily forgotten, quietly gets up and dresses.

He merely stands to the side, with his trousers on and his shirt, he catches them throw pity glances and as quick as they came, they disappear, leaving the two occupants alone in the room.

He walks towards her and Gwen eyes him warily, _disgusted even_-a warning flashing in her eyes, before she can voice out, he stops her with a shushing gesture.

He places a finger to his lips, crouching down to her level, "Shush, I know I don't look it, for what I have just done but," he looks down ashamed, before his eyes sought her. He pulls out a familiar red hanker chief out from his trouser's pocket "…but my name is Accolon of Gaul, I come in behalf of a wizard…a powerful one…His name is Emrys or better known to you as…"

"Merlin…" Gwen whispers surprised, wiping her tears, a hope blooming in her heart.

.

.

ooOoo

**.**

**.**

Morgana seethes, "FUCK!" while standing in one of her many chambers as maids rushed to wash and tidy their mistress, but yet cautiously watching out for her temper.

"Why can't she see! WHY! DAMN HER!" she hissed, at no one in particular, but those who were her personal servants, knew whom she spoke of, only one person-_the former Queen of Camelot, Guinevere Pendragon_.

"I have given her enough time to adjust, yet she scorns my gratitude, my friendship, my love, WHY! All she does is SINGS and DEFIES ME!" she bangs her hand on a wall.

Morgana loved her more than anything else, her once best friend. She would never use her magic to attack her or correct her. Gwen was a fragile thing, that she was afraid should she use magic on her she would end up killing her but lately…having Gwen locked up for a bout half a year and three months has not changed her mind. If Gwen only pledged her loyalty to her, Morgana would make sure Gwen can spend the rest of her days living in comfort and riches. Urghhh! If Gwen only allowed her in, they can become friends again and maybe more…but no she still obsessed with her fucking stupid brother Arthur. Her dead bastard husband. That's what enraged her dearly, that Morgana had to stoop to having men, in her former friend's chamber having her way with them, to try gauging a reaction out of her. But even that didn't work as Guinevere just ignored her.

"Hasn't she mourn enough," she quipped at a maid dressing her, frightening the feeble servant. The maid didn't respond but continued her services while pretending not to hear the women's ideal talk.

Morgana looked at herself, her dress made of fine silk a deep hue of green that almost looked black. She then thought of Guinevere and the way she made her dress only in pale ivory and whites. Gwen was her "_light_," her only sunshine since the loss of her adoptive father Gorlois, her sister Morgause, and Mordred. That and it angered her when the once servant girl pleaded with Morgana to wear black-to mourn her brother properly. It was the only time she showed true emotion towards Morgana, before she denied her request. That was why Morgana kept her in ivory and whites, so the former friend would continue to be her _sunlight_ and not be reminded of her bastard brother.

She yells again out of anger at the situation, "I'M TIRED OF WAITING! Ugh! She leaves me no choice, I will just have to brain wash her….use Magick" she ends, pushing the maid away and heading to her alchemy quarters looking for a specific mandrake.

"SHE WILL BE MINE! Even if I have to lock her up like the pretty little mockingbird she is!"

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

Accolon watches the former Queen half smile softly and that sight alone was radiate. She truly was beautiful. Her soft yet sad eyes illumined the room, as she quickly asked about the outside world, the knights, her people, Gaius, and Merlin. She even overlooked his fowl behavior with the witch earlier, which he felt intensely guilty for. She seemed at the moment, absentminded about her own troubles and dire situation.

The more she showed her true nature, of kindness, sweetness, and love, he hated _the bitch_-Morgana even more for locking this poor beauty away-the true Queen of Camelot, like an exotic wonder, hidden away from the outside world. Then again he understood why the bitch would want to lock her up for herself anyway.

He was caught up in answering her questions with vague answers as best as he can and to his knowledge.

"Most of Camelot's Knights perished in battle against Morgana's oppression, one last stand so to speak." He added. He also spoke of what he heard through word of mouth that the old physician died of a "broken heart," the heartache of it all hitting him all at once. As for her people, they were slowly leaving the wilting land, some conforming to the Witches rule, but still others dying off, without food or water. The other Kingdoms seemed to not care or are too scared, as they do not opposes her ruling.

While he talk, he was conjuring up a way to free her, time was running out and he was glad the Witch forgot about him temporarily, but who knows how long that will last before she remembers where she left him. Lost in deep thought he almost missed the former Queens last words.

"And Merlin how is he?" she asked, placing her hands on the cold bars, eyeing him with tears in her soft brown chocolate eyes, from all he spoken.

"He is fine… hidden away at the moment. I originally found him trapped in the crystal caves, said he was tricked by Morgana , had me search for some sword to help me release him. He then got to work in searching for a King named Arthur."

Gwen gasped, covering her mouth, "Arthur is …alive…"

He winced at his words, he shouldn't have phrased it like that,. He cleared his throat, "Your highness, sorry, technically no, let me start from the beginning, I originally encountered Merlin as a poor mercenary who lost everything to one of Morgana's hordes. Trying to escape them I wondered through a hidden forest, stumbling upon a place known as the Crystal caves, lost and losing hope, it was Merlin's voice who I heard guided me to him, he said he would help me through the cave if only I in return fetch a sword named Excalibur from the depths of a deep lake. Desperate I agreed, he helped me and in return I helped him, but after being free, from mystical caves it seemed the cave ate away at his Magick…his life force ….that …he….that Merlin…"

"What is it, don't tell me…" she pleads.

"No, like I said he is alright, but your highness, trapped for months, felt like years in the crystal cave to him that when he was released…Your Highness, Merlin is nothing but an old man now, well into his years."

"Oh, Merlin!" Gwen cried, bowing her head, "Then all is lost…she has won…" tears falling, splattering the silver floor.

His eyes soften and he reaches through the silver bars grasping her hand. "No, there is still hope, can't you see Merlin sent me here, to find you, to bring you back home!"

She laughs incredulously, sniffling a bit. She reaches out and cups the strangers cheek, patting it gently, "My dear young man, this is _home_-_or once was, _this is _Camelot_, Home to King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, the beloved Merlin you speak of, the famous knights, the once happy people…is now no more." she ends exhaling slowly, pulling away.

"No, it will change I know it. When I decided to help Merlin, I did it because I know a _Higher Power drives us…_Merlin didn't have to tell me, I can feel it…that I too had a role in this, I know what it feels like to lose everything you love, everything you care for, to that heartless bitch, but I won't let that happen to you especially to the True Queen of Camelot."

She smiles kindly, at his oath, "I thank you for your kindness, but you should save yourself while you still can, take Merlin and head out far north from here, into Mercia lands. You need to take care of yourselves. All I ask if you can… grant me a swif-"

"No," He eyed her, taking in her words, before turning to eye the cage, banging on the bars carefully, looking for weak points, Gwen noticed. Her words were left hanging in the air, they were not taken for consideration, an option.

She sighed, "Its made of Magick Accolon, only she can dispel it…."

"I know, he adds softly, "_He_ told me it would be, but I had…I had to try for my sake.." he pauses, before continuing, remembering the cloth in his hand "Oh, sorry, he gave me this to give to you. he said, hand this over to the fair Queen Guinevere, she will know what to do with it. Like I said before, he told me it will bring you home, it has already found you. I'm sure it can free you from this…with its…this…I'm ..not.." he almost sounded unsure, now presenting her the worn out hanker chief, that will 'supposedly' rescue her.

Gwen eyes focus on the red cloth of her dear beloved friend Merlin in the extended hand of the mercenary. Gently, with shaking hands she reaches out to take the soft cloth from her saviors hands, only for a bright light to shine, blinding both temporarily, making them gasp, before it faded to a dim light, revealing a small round object hidden within the confides of the fabric.

A golden ring bearing the insignia of the Red Dragon.

Arthur's legacy, his will, his strength,… his love.

The Queen clutches the ring close to her heart, on her knees still, she tilts her head towards the ceiling, as if looking towards the sky. Her long lashes flutter to a close, hiding her deep earth tone eyes. She begins to glow, small fragments of light illuminate her body, like fireflies, the room gets brighter with sunbeams flooding every dark nook and cranny, every corner, chasing away the darkness. Her hair and dress sway as if an invisible wind is blowing in her midst. Slowly her body rises and she is standing before him with thousands of glittering lights flashing. She is beginning to look like the Regal Heir she was before, being imprisoned like an exotic bird.

Accolon is struck with awe and wonder. _Did he do it, will this save the true Queen? Merlin what did you do…?_

"As if reading his thoughts she whispers, "Merlin…" and her voice trembles with emotion, that of sorrow to one of strength, of determination, of absolution "I…understand…thank you.." she whispers, smiling bright for the first time.

This excites Accolon, gives him hope. _He did it, he succeed. Now, everything will turn out alright from here on out, has Merlin given them enough power to fight the High Priestess Morgana? To escape? _He questions in his mind. He looks to the door wondering how long before someone discovers them-before_ 'she' _remembers him.

Before he can ask, the True Queen of Camelot opens her eyes, and it was as if a fire was burning in her. Her eyes glowed a dark shade of gold looking like amber, as she spoke, "My dear Accolon, I thank you as Guinevere Queen of Camelot, and on behalf of the late King Arthur and our trusted Advisor Merlin, for the lengths and bravery you took to deliver me the message and object of Emrys. With it now in the possession of its rightful owner, the plan can now proceed, your act of bravery is one rewarded with Knighthood. Your work here is done, you are free to go, I'll ensure Morgana can't hurt you. As for me there is still work to be done…here."

Accolon looks at her puzzle, before shock, "What are you talking about?! FREE?!, To go where, NO! I will fight by your side, or escape with you.. Remember I snuck in here for a reason, TO SAVE YOU! I don't need knight ship to help Merlin… The thing… the red cloth…that he gave me to give you," He sputtered, "Ah it.. Didn't...Merlin! Didn't he gave you power to combat the High Priestess Morgana, didn't he?!"

He felt so confused, but yet as he looked in her eyes, he saw his answer, his truth.

Merlin had no intentions of saving her.

Her glowing eyes grew somber, but her voice contradicted her expression, he sense she did this for his benefit, as she voiced his true realization.

"I was never intended to be rescued," she whispers softly but wistfully, "Yet, Merlin is trying all he can to send me home," she smiles, "And I think I deserve that..."

"Bu-but…how?" he stuttered, eyeing the illuminating Queen, she looked like a Goddess.

"It's alright, don't worry, All will be fine," she looks away from him, concentrating on her golden palm, a glowing crystal feather formed, from the Magick the wizard lent her, he supposed. "Now, this is a gift from our Merlin or Emrys so he likes to be called now," she laughs, "It is a Dragons Feather, it will take you to a safe destination far away from here…" The soft object shined brightly, before it descended toward the newly named Knight.

Accolon balks.

"No, wait, don't I get a say in this!? Why don't you come with me?! We can both save ourselves and join Merlin, leave this place… We can build an army later on to combat Morgana when we are good and ready! Then you can reign over Camelot as its true Queen again! PLEASE, COME WITH ME!" he extended his hand out to her desperate for her to say "yes."

Guinevere shakes her head and he understands what she wants to say. She can't, she owes it to Camelot to free it from the clutches of Morgana.

To destroy…Morgana.

She is patient with him and beckons him closer. The handsome mercenary inches towards her, the bars still separating the two. That does not matter for she leans close to him and places a small kiss to his forehead, surprising him, "I don't know how much time I have, but I truly thank you Accolon of Gaul, for risking your life, for what you done, for Merlin, for Me, but this is where we part ways, Goodbye and take care."

And then a gently wind is pushing him back, and Accolon cries out again, "WAIT, QUEEN GUINEVERE!" but the colorful feather hits his chest, catching him off guard and he watches as his body absorbs it, a beautiful sparkle gleam of white light begins to engulf him.

He lifts his grey eyes to see the true Queen of Camelot smile her goodbyes, but not before in one brief moment witnessing the faintest glowing of a man beside her. He is dress regal, in chain mail and armor, a vermillion cape with the in sigma of the dragon billowing behind him. A fixture of strong King. Though, his body flickers in aurora of lights,_ he was _there nonetheless, standing next to her, beside her.

_When did he-?! How did he? When did he appear?! _Accolon swallows, thinking to himself. The man in question, has one arm around her petite waist the other clutching the Queens small hand that holds the ring close to her heart. His golden locks illuminate as does the Queen's copper curly waves, among the fragments of Magick, and Accolon doesn't miss the small nod of gratitude, a farewell directed towards him, from the third occupant in the room.

And just like that, feeling light like air, Accolon vanishes in the midst of warmth and light, witnessing the final remnants of a true Queen and her King, though his heart feels heavy for not being able to save her, he knows she is in good hands.

"Goodbye…" he whispers closing his eyes, surrendering to the light.

.

.

**ooOoo**

.

.

Guinevere smiles, watching Merlin's messenger disappear hopefully to a safer destination somewhere, Morgana can't harm him…her thoughts falling to lines of happiness for once.

"I can feel you here, near me, beside me." She whispers lowly, to the presence around her.

She laughs softly, "I'm afraid, but happy at the same time does that make sense, my love."

She feels a warm sensation and looks to her side to see her kingly husband, Arthur flickering like a spectra, but needless giving her the strength to end all things that need to come to an end.

"Yes, its only natural…" he responds, kissing the crown of her head, not missing the big smile on her face as she heard his deep voice, "..but don't worry all will be over soon, and you can come home now…Come home to me."

There are gentle sweet tears in her eyes, and she gently cups his face, "I love you Arthur, there wasn't a day that didn't go by that I did not think of you, I missed you so much…"

"I'm sorry my beloved Guinevere, that I didn't get a chance to come home to you, that _I too_ missed you so much and yearned to break you free from the hell Morgana has put you through…but my darling not anymore, this time around we can face her together and put right to all the wrong she has done, with the help from Merlin. "

"Yes…will you stay with me…until the very end…." she kisses his lips softly. He only smiles and nods, as he hugs her a bit tighter, both waiting for the inevitable. Her own body blurring with the lights and fragments.

"Always, Guinevere….always for you, I will..." he whispers placing a calm kiss to her forehead, her eyelids, the bright light and Magick sparkles between them only to intensify She leans her head on his shoulder, embracing him, the ring between both their fingers burning intensity glowing with Magick.

"Arthur…._I _am not….I am…not…" her soft determined voice fades into thoughts, as more swirls and twinkling light surrounds her body, "…_afraid ….not anymore. I am ready.."_

Standing tall, eyes looking towards a new future, she says her last Goodbyes to Camelot, as does Arthur, there bodies glowing ever so brightly, like the white hot sun, she feels no pain, no regrets...

They held each other, clinging to the only thing they cherished.

Judgment hour has come…

…at last.

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

She was in the recess of her deep alchemy chambers creating the perfect creation that would entrap Guinevere's heart to finally be hers… when she felt it.

Magick…

Magick of a different kind, truly powerful, the sort a certain individual used, but different…was it Emrys…maybe, but she could have sworn she tricked Merlin into being trapped in the Crystal Caves. Whatever it was it flooded her whole being, it truly was powerful and she scrambled like a mad woman to the main chambers. Fear escaped her very pore, but the thought of Guinevere in danger overrode the emotion.

_I can't lose! Not after everything I have done, everything I have accomplished. I can't lose what I have fought long and hard for! _And with a deep rage and anxiousness, the High Priestess seethed down the corridors, crushing anyone or anything that hindered her from her destination.

The concoction of a Mandrake potion long forgotten shattered on the floor as words keep repeating in her mind…

_What has happened to…_

"Guinevere."

.

.

**OoOoo**

.

.

She enters the "Once and Future Chambers of the Former King and Queen, only to find it quiet and dark, she senses a feeling of intimidation, but it doesn't matter now. She will face what is to come. She would fight to the very end if she had too. Turning the corner, she flits her eyes to see the mercenary gone, and then her seedy eyes seek out the silver cage that has entrapped her awaited prize, only to find it empty and cold.

"But-what?! GUNIEVERE!?" She shouts, her green eyes darting around the expanse of the chambers. "GUNIEVERE!?" she shouts again this time, using Magick to help search for her, her eyes burning gold this time around. "DAMN THAT FUCKING MERCENARY IF HE…IF HE HAS STOLEN MY GUIN-"

"Hello Morgana...its been a long time." A dry voice startles her. She turns around abruptly, before her stood an elderly man, sagely looking.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?…HOW DID YOU-?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO GUINEVERE!?" she demands, her voice high pitch almost frantic.

"Ah, Ah, Ah, this is not about Gwen anymore. Don't worry though," he side glances her, under a bushy silver brow, "She is where she belongs, somewhere safe where you can't hurt her anymore….Morgana…"

"Who are you-to judge me?" she snarls, narrowing her green eyes, comprehension sinking in, "MERLIN!"

"Ah, not I, but… _She_.." he muses, looking at the old familiar chambers, picking up a full gold cup of water.

"She," Morgana feigns dumbly, yet deep down inside she is shaking, trembling even. Her eyes still linger on the other Magick user in the room.

"Yes, _She-AVALON_." he simply answers as if he stated the obvious.

This Morgana silently gasps, her heart beating loudly. For him to acknowledge the "Sacred One," the one being who all druid kind based their faith in, she knew the other druid wouldn't joke about something of that accord….

"Avalon grows tired of your wickedness _High Priestess_… and has placed judgment upon you, she has seen your ruling and has deemed you unfit as a High Priestess to fulfill her teachings...in fact it was only a matter of time before she would released you from….yourself."

"SHUT UP!" her eyes glow gold and she lift s her hand to use her force, only to have it pass through the old man, who laughs gleefully. "I HAVE TRULY WORKED HARD!

"Ha, your Magick won't work on me, as I am not really here before you.."

Morgana shrieks, upset that to the very end Merlin still had an upper hand.

"How could anyone deem me unfit! They don't know what I have gone through, what I been through, the death of my adoptive father, to be enslaved like trinket to an old cruel King of a man. My best friend stolen from me! The rights to the throne taken from me! My sister's sacrifice, the death of Mordred, the lengths I went through to forge an army! Tell me how! How is this fair that I lose everything only for him my fucking stupid BROTHER to gain everything even IN DEATH!"

"Morgana," his voice low, "It's time to end this blood shed. I do say this, you once had light in your life Morgana, but you chose to succumbed to the darkness and somewhere your righteous indignation for your people became twisted and you became drunk on the idea of power and greed, that I even blame myself for what you have become-…"

"NO?! YOU can't take EVERYTHING away FROM ME! YOU CAN'T, I WON'T LET YOU!" she screams, trying once again her power. She blast him over and over, only for a ripple effect to repeat itself over and over. It was as he said, a shadow of himself stood before her.

"Morgana."

"STOP IT WHY WONT YOU DIE!" She cries, over her eyes turning to deep gold, yet whatever she tried had no effect on the elder druid. "GET AWAY FROM HERE! I DESERVE THIS, I DESERVE EVERYTHING I WORKED FOR! DONOT TAKE IT AWAY FROM ME!"

"No….This is it Morgana…this has to end..." his stern voice calls, and slowly the older casts his hands before him, " I'm going to save your pool wretched soul, Morgana with the help of those who once loved you… Arthur…Gwen… Avalon, lend me your strength..."

"Guinevere?" the witch mutters, pulling back slightly, tears escaping the corner of her green stone eyes. She seems a bit bewildered.

A blinding light appears before them, a sword glittered in gold and silver, blazed across the room appearing before Merlin…before Emrys…swirling in bright colors of light, hot like fire.

"A sword?" Morgana slowly recovers, before sneering, watching as Merlin grabs the handle of the simple weapon. "No mortal weapon can hurt me I am a High Priestess."

In this sword, resides Arthur's Courage, Guinevere's Love and Avalon's Power. In one strike you shall fall down and every horde and demon you command would fall with you!"

GO AHEAD AND TRY!" She screams, as she lunges at Merlin, using one last strike of her magick.

"Goodbye, Morgana!"

She doges, but the small window where she used her power missed, gave the older Druid enough time to parry her blow and stab her from behind.

She falls to the ground clutching her stomach in denial, as she sees crimson slowly pour out from her body, she turns her head to look back at blue eyes in confusion.

"The sword was Arthur's, forge with the power of Dragons' breath, one of Avalon's creatures… a skill able to kill magical creatures…or beings." The powerful wizard states stoic.

She chokes and coughs, watching as the magical blade disintegrate into millions of tiny beads of green light. They scatter to every four corners of the dark room, spreading among the grounds of the castle. The light was blindingly bright that she pulls away from it, the sensation of the glowing orbs burning her. She drags her feet up and ungracefully moves to stand against the window's edge.

"I just wanted someone to love me…"she sputters as she watches the illumination of the gleaming green orbs ever brighter, ever bigger chasing the darkness away, leaving a path of radiate glow. Below she hears the maids gasp, her Saxon army crying in pain, anyone that was associated with her cry in agony. The magical green lights continues their crusade along the grounds of the Kingdom of Camelot.

Merlin sighs with a serious voice, "You poor pitiful thing…this was Gwen's last hope, her last sacrifice...to free Camelot from your clutches…she used her physical soul...as a means to correct all the wrong you have done. To purify what you had tainted."

The witch coughs and gasps her sight turning dim, as she laughs ruefully, "What I had tainted? Fuck, I just- I just…I guess this is the fucking end… shit, "she whispers, coughing up blood. Her breath hitches, as the tiny beads of light soon grace her body, yet she wasn't afraid anymore, she hears singing, Gwen's soft singing. The green lights glowing with each sound of a hum from Guinevere. She turns her head to look outside.

The strike of Arthur's sword, the magick of Guinevere, engulfed her very being and so she smiles sadly, "I can hear you sing Guinevere…"

"Is this last song for me?" she gasps, as she is soon engulf by the beads of light that swirl around her chasing about her, leaving tendrils of light trailing towards the sky.

She turns to meet Merlin's eyes.

Slowly, she moves toward the windows edge, wincing when the pain of her wound gushed open, the light flowing into the open gash.

"It was a pleasure, Emrys…for all it was worth." she whispers before jumping off the ledge. The old druid looks on as he watches her body fall, dispersing into light, before it even hits the ground. That day, the witch known as Morgana disappears into the air.

He sighs, "Guinevere, Arthur…it is over…Camelot…should one day be reborn. You can finally rest now…the both of you." And he looks on as the glowing green magick continues to purify Camelot, leaving the Kingdom at rest…..

.

.

**ooOoo**

.

.

He awakes in a grassy field, hearing sheep from a distance bleating and grazing on the wild lands. He shifts slowly, blinking tiredly for a bit, the sunlight blinding him temporarily, before he finally turns over.

"Ugh, where am I?" he grunts, only to look up and see the old man-Merlin at a distance, sitting upon a stone. Getting up slowly, he dusts himself off before making his way to the sagely man.

"I see you're awake." a voice gruffly announces and blue eyes as clear as the sky stare into his own.

"Yes...I am…" he treads slowly, a moment of silence granted between the two. The only noise for awhile was the birds chirping, sheep bleating and a soft breeze passing.

The young mercenary stares at the ground, before finally voicing out, what was in his thoughts, "What was the whole point of all this?! Why send me to be seduce by the Witch, only for naught if not be able to save the Queen?!"

"You think you didn't fulfill your calling?"

"I could have saved her…. MERLIN! She was RIGHT there! Arghhh," He sighed frustrated, raking a hand in his dirty blonde hair, "That dragon scale, that Magick you gave her. It could have save use both...but why…"

"It could, it could have not. Don't think to hard, sometimes in life, some things aren't meant to be… but no, my Magick alone was not strong enough, it couldn't have save her, it need something more powerful to fuel it, a vessel. It need the soul of true love."

"What? True Love, you mean all tha-"

"Indeed, it was not I who created the Dragon Feather, but Guinevere and her love, King Arthur Pendragon."

That man was really King Arthur?" He bows slightly his fringe covering his face, feeling slightly jealous, _at least she was with her true love in the end_. The mercenary looks up, expectantly at Merlin, "Then what is left to do, what am I to do now?"

"What foolishness are you talking? You take up the Code of Chivalry, protecting those who cannot protect themselves," The old wizard teased, "You are a Knight now, are you not?"

"A knight?! A Knight of what, to whom…Camelot?" he scoffs, "Let me tell you something now old man, Camelot ceases to exist."

That's Emrys to you…And no… you are now a knight, a Knight of Avalon."

"Avalon," Accolon speaks puzzled by this.

"Yes, Avalon, she was with you from the very beginning guiding your way to cross my path, to help with the infiltration of Morgana's evil, to being the vessel carrier of King Arthur's Love."

"King Arthur's, love…" he whispers perplex before retorting, "Is she happy at least?" he exhales warily, sitting at the feet of the old druid.

"She is, she's at home…"

"Good. I guess that's all that really matters eh?

"It is…" Merlin smiles, knowing he didn't want to really say, but he believes the object the unknown knight had carried throughout his mission, could have mildly influence his feelings towards the Queen.

"So what now…?" Accolon nods.

We live…" the old druid smiles, closing his eyes and breathing the fresh air.

**.**

**.**

**ooOoo**

**.**

**.**

In a vast field of blooming white blooms, a lithe figure lays

Earth autumn orbs, flutter as the sprinkling of sunlight filter through full dark lashes. She fully opens her eyes taking in the endless blue sky. She spends a moment, half lidded brown orbs, drinking in the sunshine, peering up towards the white clouds, her body cushioned by springy green lush grass and wildflowers. A warm breeze passes her scattering flower petals among the wind, as they go dancing to their own rhythm.

She closes her eyes once again, the memories she spent in that dark dungeon….felt long gone now.

A low voice catches her attention, as does the one word spoken to her, one that she would never grow tired of hearing it said over and over.

And so she shyly smiles…

"_Guinevere_…"

She gradually opens her eyes and glances upward, as a playful shadow cast before her, blocking the suns shine upon her visage.

A strong but gentle pale hand extends before her, and she readily accepts, lifting her own delicate golden one.

"Arthur…"She smiles, small crystal tears forming, her voice suddenly loss for words, "I'm-…"

"Home…"he finishes.

The Forever future King and Queen embrace.

Reunited…at last…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

OXXOXXOXXXOXXXXO

Authors Note:

Thanks Everyone for reading this fanfic and for reviewing a The love of a Queen,. I had gotten sidetrack for a while and was hit by writers block. Anyways, for those interested in The Love of a Queen I have written the next chapter but still need to tweak and fix it. So its in the works and also look out for more Merlin fics featuring my fav character Gwen. By the way this in one of many that I will feature Gwen with, like this one was Gwen x Morgana, next Gwen x Merlin, Gwen x Lancelot…etc… but all will have implied Arwen of course…Read and review J Sorry also for typos and grammar errors etc.. I write for readers pleasure..

Ps. Small ending below…

OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXO

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Among another land….Avalon…_

Two beings, hand in hand, walked together upon a grassy hill watching a warm breeze tickle the flowers of the plains that are in a ray of magnificent colors, from reds to oranges, to blues, violets and yellows. A field blooming with color.

They stopped to admire the un surreal surroundings before them. He bends down slightly to pluck a white daisy from the ground placing it among her crown of curls.

"So this is Avalon's lands."

"Yes, here we are free."

"Arthur, what we will do in the meantime."

"We will live the rest of our lives peacefully here on Avalon until Albion needs us again." He grins pulling her close, giving her a much awaited kiss.

.

.

FIN…


End file.
